


Not All Songbirds Sing

by CinnarollProtector



Category: Original Work
Genre: All The Tropes, Furries? or aggretsuko knock off you deice, Look idk wtf im doing, moxie is horny FOR LOVE, my gf made an oc and told me to make one and here we are, rivals to friends to lovers slowburn 5million words and chapters who knows, sassy camboy annoys librarian who just wants peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnarollProtector/pseuds/CinnarollProtector
Summary: My gf made a furry oc and threatened to make one for me if I didn't. I can't draw for shit so here, here's this thing I wrote insteadMoxie is a horny cambunny who winds up in Daisy's safe haven library. Begrudgingly she has no choice but to put up with him, because duh it's her job, and yada all the tropes of over time they get to know each other and who knows maybe they're friends, maybe they stay rivals, maybe they fuck-idek know how that'd work but here we fucking are anyways and I doubt anyone other than my gf is going to read this so hi babe never say I don't do anything for this relationship





	Not All Songbirds Sing

Her name was Daisy. Yes, she was a canary so yes she was yellow which is exactly why her parents named her after the yellow flower. It was something that every person she came across liked to point out, to make a joke she had heard hundreds of times before-like as if somehow over the past two decades she hadn’t made the connection that she was yellow and her namesake was also in fact the same color.

It was for that reason alone that her name tag was always cleverly hidden at work. Whether it was a strategically placed scarf or loose sweater, the name was always tucked out of sight and out of mind. No one particularly cared that they couldn’t see the woman’s name. Calling out with a miss or ma’am seemed to always better suit the situation anyways.

Granted, most of the time it was coughed out with an awkward wave to catch the librarians attention, but that didn’t particularly matter. The visitors of the library never particularly lingered around Daisy. She was good at what she did, her knowledge of literary works and research material was vast. She knew the location of every title by heart within her castle of paper, it never took long to point individuals in the right direction-which was a good thing because there was something about the yellow bird that had everyone from the oldest of owls to the youngest foxes speed walking away with a rushed obligatory thank you.

Comments along the lines of, ‘Oh, you mean _Shakespeare_ not _Chausser_ ’ that held an aloof affliction with a hint of criticism had anyone blanching. It wasn’t that she meant to come off as condescending, it’s just who she was. Being the oldest out of her family flock meant she had no time for pleasantries or idle chit chat as she helped raise her siblings.

Straight to the point and efficiency, that’s what Daisy did. Moving from one task to the next, organizing and fulfilling, that was the routine of the library. It was a quiet one, a relaxed one, one that she was very happy with and not any patron would dare mess with that.

Well, except one that is.

It hadn’t thundered when it happened. There was no hellfire or bluemoon to give warning to the demon that was about to enter Daisy’s life. The only warning that presented itself was the sound of a styrofoam cup being shoved against a stack of fliers.

Being jarred from the stock form, blue eyes instantly fixated onto a sickeningly green liquid and watched withheld breath as it sloshed to and fro. When none of the radioactive matter splashed onto the counter and melted through to the carpet she released the tension of her wings that had been ready to leap into action.

“Yes, how can I...”

The lazy eyes and sloppy grin had the well memorized line fading from the birds memory. Instead, furrowed eyes watched as a straw disappeared between heavily glossed lips. A loud obnoxious slurping sound interrupted the peace of the room.

Mild disgust must’ve been shown on Daisy’s face, but the white hare either showed no signs of noticing or not caring.

Though, given the amused glint Daisy could’ve sworn she saw in their eyes she was going to go with the later.

“Is there something you needed-,” the bottom of the cup announced itself over Daisy’s question. Quite rudely it cut in causing her beak to ache as she clenched it in annoyance, a glare that had the loudest middle school students fleeing easily over took her eyes.

The hare was undeterred, Daisy taking a slight hit and wincing as the volume only increased causing her to flinch back just slightly. A paw circled the straw, attempting to slurp up every last drop of the rancid liquid as hooded eyes continued to just stare right at the bird. Daring her to say or ask anything as the drink was finished off.

A light pop signaled the release of the big gulp. A tongue darting out briefly to help a sweater covered paw swipe away the green droplets that clung to white fur.

With a light clear of her throat Daisy tried, yet again, to ask the uniform question.

“Is that something you need my help with?”

“Yeah, where’s the porn at?”

The relaxed tone would’ve been more appropriate had it been asking where the restrooms were. Instead Daisy found her eyes quickly sweeping over the person before her in appraisal.

It wasn’t the first time she had been asked this, granted it was usually worded differently. Typically, it was stuttered out by a red faced boy trying to impress his friends by accepting a ridiculous dare. On the other paw middle aged moms often giggled it as if they were about to do something scandalous. However, this individual obviously didn’t fit into either of those labels.

“Excuse me, the **what**?”

“The porn? Smut? You know, typically the shit where someone goes and shoves their _dick_ -,” “Yes! I’m _quite_ aware.”

A wing dragged itself over eyes that were growing more tired by the second.

Deep breaths flooded into the librarians chest in an attempt to collect herself. Mentally preparing for he conversation that she had no doubt would not be fast. The noisy sound of a straw being chewed on really did not aid in her attempt at giving herself a moment to prepare.

“You’ll need a library card in order to check the material out. In addition to that we require you provide additional ID showing that you’re over the age of 18 considering the subjects you’d like access to. Residents within the city limits only have to pay to replace their card if it is lost or damaged, if you are not within city limits we do require a yearly fee of $10. Please fill this out in ink, “ in a practiced gesture the clipboard was slid past the now empty cup, “and provide me with a drivers license ideally, if you don’t have one another picture ID will suffice but you will need to bring us a piece of mail with your current address.”

With a twist of her ankle Daisy spun back around and resumed her previous task. The feeling of certain eyes bearing into her back was mildly uncomfortable, but she ignored it. She had dealt with worse things over the years, an obnoxious bunny wasn’t going to throw her off her game. So with that she picked up a pen and went about her job.

The staring continued for a few moments longer, the scrape of the clipboard being picked up signaling the end.

The word, ‘Kobe’ was stated rather lacklusterly. The Styrofoam cup whacked against the side of the small trashcan near Daisy’s feet before sadly rolling off to hide under the desk.

With every intent on scowling with direct eye contact as she properly disposed of the waste she spun around to glare, but it was too late. All she got instead was the back of a head as it glided away with a beat up backpack over one arm and the clipboard tucked under the other.

It wasn’t until she laid in bed that night before Daisy sat up and swore at an empty apartment.

“That bastard stole my clipboard.”


End file.
